Saying Goodbye
by Madame la Princesse
Summary: It was a normal day on the Black Pearl, when Annaleigh Turner felt a tug at her heart... she was soon to find out that her great nephew Steve Irwin, Crocodile Hunter, was dead. Substory to Pirate Hunter AWE Spoilers, Post AWE


It was a normal day, September 4th, 1732. Annaleigh Turner was sitting with her best friend Elizabeth. Jack was off steering the _Pearl_. A few years ago, they returned from the year 2002, were Annaleigh met her really great nephew, Steve Irwin, and really great neice, Bindi Irwin. She missed them like crazy, they had visited her, along with the 2-year-old, Robert Irwin, right before her husband Will "died", and then became captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. She suddenly felt something... a strange pull at her heart.

"Excuse me, Eliza, I fear something terrible has happend to my futuristic family" she said.

"Are you alright, Anne?"

"Maybe, maybe not" she replied, "I just need some time to myself"

"Alright"

With that, Annaleigh went to the cabin she used, the one she and Will used to share, and she sat on the bed and cried.

"What's wrong?" said a familiar voice.

"WILL!" she cried, "What are you doin' here?"

"Calypso told me something happend to Steve, she told me to check on you"

"What happend? I know something did, I just don't what!"

"Annaleigh, Steve was diving, filming a bit for Bindi's new show, and went around a stingray, and he got a little to close to the ray, so it stuck it's barb up, and it hit Steve's heart, and he pulled it out-"

"And... he died, please lie to me if he did, tell me he didn't"

"Unfortunatly... he did, almost instantly, I think"

"Poor Terri and Bindi, and young Robert, he'll never really know his father"

"It's a sad thought... do you want to see them?"

"Huh?"

"Calypso also gave me a way for you, Jack, Elizabeth, myself, and my father to visit the Irwin's, until September 25, and I can go on land!"

"Ohh really!!! Thanks Calypso... I would love too"

"Your welcome" she heard though the wind.

* * *

Two hours later, Annaleigh, Will, Jack, Bootstrap, and Elizabeth were on board the _Dutchman_, going to the year 2006, to visit the Irwin family. The process was strange, they just sailed south to Australia would be, and suddenly they were at Australia Zoo!!! But the zoo didn't look as happy as it usually did, it was sad... mournful... and they knew why...

"Where's Terri?" Jack asked.

"She's coming home from Tasmania" Brian said, he didn't recognize them, because his back was turned, he turned around and he had obviously been crying.

"Annaleigh! It's good to see ya, mate" he said.

"Will told me Calypso told him that Steve died, and Calypso offerd me a chance to visit with everyone else, so we took it! Steve was my nephew, after all"

"Calypso?"

"Oops. Sorry, Briano, you weren't there, but Calypso is the sea godess, she controls the sea!"

"When will Terri be back?" As if on cue, the van holding Terri Irwin, Robert Irwin, Bindi Irwin, Emma (Bindi's teacher), and Emma's sister Katlynn (I dunno how to spell her name, so we'll just use it that way :D) arrived.

"ANNALEIGH!" Terri cried, she had obviously been crying too.

"Ohh Terri I'm so sorry!"

"Aunt Annaleigh!" Bindi said, quietly.

"Auntie Annaweigh" Robert said too.

"Hey you two" she replied as she gave Bindi a hug. "I'm very sorry for your loss.."

"We know... I wish I could have seen him one more time" Bindi replied.

"I do too, Bindi, I do too" said Annaleigh, she was about to cry, and she did.

"It's alright, Leigh, it's alright" Will consoled, holding her.

"Oh Will! I just can't help but cry, he was my nephew, but I only saw him twice! Why did it have to be him? Stingray attacks are so uncommon! Why did it have to be him!!!" she sobbed.

"Ohh Aunt Annaleigh, it's alright!" Bindi said.

"I know... I just can't seem to stop"

_

* * *

__Semptember 20th, the Steve Irwin Memorial Service_

Annaleigh was nervous, she was to read a speech about her very great nephew, right before Bindi, at his memorial service. She, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap went to his funeral not to long before this time, and she cried every second. She was an emotionly unstable girl, but with her past, who could blame her, lossing so many she loved in space of a few years- like Bob Irwin losing his wife and only son in the space of 6 years, to you it seemed like no big deal, but to him it seemed like a simple six minuets, no six seconds- ... she wouldn't be suprised if she cried during his speech in front of 20,000 people, not to mention who would be at home watching. In four days, she and Will would have to part, and she would have to leave her futuristic family.

"Annaleigh, are you ready?" Wes Mannion asked.

"Yes, Wes, I am"

"Alright, go out when I tell you to go"

"Okay"

(2 mins. later)

"Go" Annaleigh walked out, and was ready to read her speech in the most respectable voice possible. She walked out and smoothed her skirt and began:

"Good morning. My name is Annaleigh Turner, and Steve was one of my very great nephews, the news was spread that Steve had a pirate aunt from the 1700's come visit him, on accident, and that is me. I only saw Steve twice in the few years I knew him. Once, my husband, then fiancée, Will Turner, my best friend Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow, showed up in the middle of filming of his movie Collision Course. He was one of the sweetest men I had ever met, and we then found out we were related. Goodness, did we have many adventures. Steve learning how to sword fight with Will and I... were still recovering from it. I even fed a croc with him, and got married in the zoo.

"The next time I saw him, it was during a time were Will nearly died, in heated battle between Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_ and the East India Trading Company with the _Flying Dutchman_, now Will's ship, and Davy Jones had stabbed Will in the heart, but Steve being the darling he was moved Will's hand and had it stab Davy's heart, so he could live and we could reunite every ten years until I die, and can join the crew of the _Dutchman_. I thank Steve for that. He was a true lover of not only his animals, but his family, friends, and people in general. He was fun to be around. I loved him so much, as his family, and I will miss him EVERY day - Annaleigh started crying- He was probably the best father in the world, and his children, his wife Terri, myself, Wes, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and my father-in-law, who met Steve during the battle, Bootstrap Bill Turner, will miss him with all our hearts everyday.

"I know that Steve will live on through his adorable children, Bindi and Robert, and now Bindi is ready to share a few words about her daddy. So please, welcome the girl that change the world, Bindi Irwin... thank you"

And Bindi walked out, as everyone applauded for her and Bindi. Annaleigh knelt down and hugged her great neice, and whisperd to her good luck. More tears strolled down her face in Will's arms, as Bindi read her speech. She was so proud of the young Wildlife Warrior, and her little brother. She stared at Terri, with Robert in her arms. She walked over to her and him.

"Terr, he would be proud of Bindi if he were here" Annaleigh said

"I know, I am too"

"As are Will and I, I know it's tough for you, so I want you to have this..." Annaleigh pulled out the locket her Aunt Marie gave her.

"Ohh, Annaleigh, your locket, I can't accept it" Terri protested

"Yes you can! Look inside of it" Terri opened the locket, and there was a picture of Steve, Annaleigh, Will, Bindi, Robert, Jack, Elizabeth, and herself, that Ragetti had taken, and for a pirate who had never seen a camera before, the picture was perfect

"Oh... thank you very much..." she sobbed. Annaleigh and Robert moved to console her, and then Bindi came back.

"Good job, lass" Jack said, taking a gulp of the rum he brought with him

"Jack, your drunk" Bindi laughed.

"Do you expect anything less, Bindi?" Jack replied.

"Not really, but thank you"

"Welcome!"

"Ohh Bindi you were so good!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Thanks, Lizzie!"

"Bindi! Great job!" Will chimed in

"Thanks Uncle Will"

"Bindi, I'm so proud of you" Terri said

"Thank you mum!"

"Bindi!!! You we great!!! I'm so proud of you, your daddy would be too!" Annaleigh finally cut in.

"Thanks Aunt Annaleigh, that means alot to me!"

_

* * *

__4 days later..._

"Aunt Annaleigh! Uncle Will! Do you have to leave?" Bindi and Robert asked.

"I'm so sorry you too, if it were up to me, we would stay longer, but Calypso gave us until today!" Annaleigh replied. "I'll miss you though"

"We love you" Terri said.

"You too" Will said, "Bye"

"Goodbye, Steve" Annaleigh whisperd. "Come and visit me"

* * *

_That Night_

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Will asked on the _Pearl _

"Yes, Will, I'll be fine" Annaleigh replied.

"Be careful, my dearest, if you need anything, I'll be here in a heartbeat, if Calypso tells me"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Will replied, kissing his wife deeply then leaving.

"Bye, Leigh"

"Bye, Will, tell your father I said bye"

"Very well"

Annaleigh sat at her bed, Will was gone, Elizabeth was asleep, Jack was drunk, as was the rest of the crew, so she was alone. She was bored too, and eventully she just started crying for Steve... Will would have never left if he saw the sight.

"Oh, Aunt Annaleigh don't cry" said a familiar Aussie accent.

"Steve!!!" she gasped. Running up to hug her nephew, her tears melted away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You told me to come and visit you, so I did" Steve replied.

"Ohh my goodness, its good to see you"

"I saw you"

"When?"

"At my memorial service... thank you for the touching speech you gave, you and Bindi did a great job, I was so proud of you two!"

"No problem and thanks"

"How's Will?  
"The little I've seen him in the past two years, he's been doin' fine captainin' the _Dutchman, _and Bootstraps the same, great, fine, everything"

"And Elizabeth?"

"She's been Elizabeth, making things more complicated than they seem, I love the girl like a sister though. She's been great"

"Jack, hows he been doing latley?"

"He's been Jack, the same rum-soaked we know and maybe love, actully he's great, he and Elizabeth seem to be getting closer"

"Oh.. I'm glad to hear it... what about you?" Steve asked.

"I've been fine, dealing with your loss has been tough though. I'm so glad you came to see me, or Will might have flaked his responsibilites to come and make me feel better, Calypso has been generous about us meeting so far, but I don't wanna push it" Annaleigh replied.

"You two seem like such a happy couple, I couldn't let him die"

"I wish I could have done the same thing for you and Terri"

"Same. I miss her and Bindi and Robert like heck"

"Have you been watching them?"

"Yeah. Not to long ago I visited Bindi in a dream"

"Ohhh yes. She told me about it, Robert's been saying some heartbreaking things though, like he wants to get sick so he can go to heaven and be with you. I tell him that daddy loves him and daddy needs him to stay with mummy"

"Thanks. I feel really bad about it to, leaving him and Bindi at such a young age"

"They'll always remember you im there hearts"

"I know, and some way or another I'll connect with them"

"Good luck"

"Thanks. Ya know, you always were my favorite Aunt"

"I was your adventurous great aunt. I'm not suprised, knowing your hyper-activness"

"I love you Aunt Annaleigh, goodbye"

"I love you too, Steve, come and visit me again if you can goodbye"

"I will" Steve said as aunt and nephew hugged, for one last time.

"Be safe" he said.

"I'm with Jack. Thats ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Almost being the key word"

"Yeah, but still"

"True. but i really have to say goodbye now"

"See you" Steve disappeard, and Annaleigh was glad she had one final talk with her great-great-great-great-just plain-great nephew.

* * *

**_A/N so obviously this takes place after AWE, so yeah. Just to stay open if I do a sequal to Pirate Hunter_**


End file.
